pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG045: A Togepi Mirage!
is the 5th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis During the reunion with their old friend Misty, Ash and co. discover Hansen wants to rule the Togepi Kingdom and the Mirage Kingdom. Can they be able to stop him, and will Misty say good-bye to the Pokémon she cared for so long? Episode Plot Hansen has Shedinja attack with Solar Beam and Ninjask using Hyper Beam, claiming they can't win. Togepi, however, emits an aura that protects the heroes from harm; it used Safeguard. The temple mirage powers Togepi up, emitting a bright light and after the light fades, everyone is gone, except Hansen and Team Rocket. Team Rocket is surprised, but Hansen grins and asks them to come with him. The heroes are at a different place, where Miranda believes they are inside Togepi's paradise, impressing everyone, since Miranda has been here before Sara's father became the king. Miranda explains the Mirage Kingdom protects this paradise, and, in return, the paradise does the same to the kingdom. However, the paradise seems to become different, with all the plants dead. Miranda continues on, pointing out Togepi, which are born here, grow up before meeting up with the people outside the paradise, then return once their mission is completed. Suddenly, Misty's Togepi arrives to see more Togepi, but they seem quite ill and weak. After May scans Togepi with her PokéDex, they learn the Togepi becomes exhausted if it touches a person's impure heart. Miranda is certain, due to Hansen, the Togepi and the paradise is withering. At a gate, Hansen has Shedinja uses Solar Beam and Ninjask Hyper Beam, powering the gate to Togepi paradise. The heroes notice a blue light for a second from Shedinja and Ninjask's attacks. Togepi floats off and takes them to a portal, where Hansen and Team Rocket are on the other end. Togepi goes to the outside world; Ash goes as well, but fails, since the portal prevents him from doing so. Togepi comes into the outer world, so Ninjask uses Shadow Ball on Togepi, who falls down, shocking the heroes. Hansen takes the Togepi, while Team Rocket congratulates on him, seeing he will be crowned soon enough. Misty is furious and, with Ash, tries to open the portal. The other Togepi start glowing and open the gate, causing the heroes, as well as Sara and Miranda, to come back to Mirage Kingdom. At the court, Hansen demands the throne, since he has Togepi. The King does not allow, knowing that is actually Misty's Togepi. Hansen does not want to hear such "foolish" arguments, so he has his Ninjask and Shedinja, as well as Team Rocket, force the king and queen to leave. As the heroes are walking, Max wonders what will they do with Shedinja. Brock reminds them Shedinja is a bug-type Pokémon, so May is certain her Torchic, who can use fire-type attacks, will be able to defeat Shedinja. Jessie announces that Hansen became the king, showing Togepi near him, then announces Hansen will attend the ceremony quite soon at the temple. Sara worries where her parents have gone to, so Ash promises to rescue the parents and reclaim Togepi back. Misty points out Ash can be really good at times like these, making Ash skeptical why he wouldn't be. Brock claims he will fight, through air or sea, but Misty pulls him away for trying to impress Sara. May and Max are impressed at how Misty keeps pulling Brock. Team Rocket expects rewards, but Hansen orders them to leave the kingdom. Team Rocket tries to remind Hansen of the deal, but Hansen has Shedinja uses Solar Beam and Ninjask use Hyper Beam to blast Team Rocket off. Ash's Taillow and May's Beautifly are searching around the palace, but do not see the king nor the queen. Without much time left, Brock asks of Misty, May and Ash to rescue Togepi, while the rest goes to the palace and rescue the queen and the king. Hansen starts the ceremony, placing Togepi on a pedestal and naming himself the King. Just then, the palace's mirage appears once more in the sky. Team Rocket comes back to the Kingdom, angry that Hansen betrayed them. They spot Brock, Max and Miranda going, so they plan to take revenge on Hansen, by helping the twerps. Jessie and James disguise as fortune tellers and make Brock, Miranda and Max look into the Hansen's basement. Miranda sees they could be true and thinks a bit, but just then, Team Rocket disappears. Hansen raises Togepi up, ordering it to use Metronome to open the gate to the Togepi Paradise. Taillow appears before Hansen, who calls Shedinja and Ninjask. Misty, Ash, Max and Sara appears as well, ready for battle. Sara tries to persuade Hansen to stop his plans, but Hansen has Ninjask attack. May sends Torchic, who uses Ember on one of the Ninjask. However, the other one hits Torchic with Shadow Ball, so May calls it back. Pikachu uses Thunder, immediately defeating both Ninjask. Shedinja uses Solar Beam, but is stopped by the Paradise Togepi's Safeguard, as they float down from the mirage temple. The Togepi share their power with Misty's Togepi, who is in Hansen's hands. Thus, Misty's Togepi evolves into a Togetic. Misty is glad Togetic is well, though Togetic inspires the other Togepi to battle Colonel Hansen. Shedinja uses Solar Beam, but Togepi and Togetic use Safeguard. Hansen claims the Togetic can only protect themselves, which is not much of a power. Sara reminds Hansen Misty and her friends have shown some kindness to Togepi and Togetic, something Hansen could not understand. The aura gets stronger and cancels Shedinja's attack. Misty sends Gyarados, (much to Ash's surprise) as she managed to obtain one. Gyarados uses Flamethrower, defeating Shedinja. Hansen is furious, but the King and the Queen arrive with the guards, condemning Hansen for treason. Team Rocket is pleased for the punishment Hansen deserves. Later on, the Togepi return to the Paradise. Togetic's wish is to stay in Paradise, to protect the Kingdom from harm. Misty supports the idea, reminding Togetic it also needs to protect the Mirage Kingdom, as well as Sara. Misty shares a final hug with Togetic, before it goes to Paradise. After the Togepi and Togetic enter the Paradise, the mirage disappears. Sara promises to defend the paradise. She notices one Togepi did not return, but Miranda points out it must be the Togepi Sara must have found to become the heir. Elsewhere, Misty admits she must go back to Cerulean City. Max wishes he could hear more about the Gym, so Misty invites everyone to come to the Gym, once they arrive back in Kanto. Ash promises to win Hoenn League and May to win the Pokémon Contests. Misty flies off in the zeppelin to Cerulean City, waving goodbye to her friends. Peace is restored in Togepi Paradise, with Togetic enjoying the place. Debuts Pokémon *Togetic (Misty's) Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Marshtomp, Mudkip, Marill, Surskit. ** Answer: Mudkip *This episode has an exact year between the Japanese and US airing. *Misty's Togetic was the first Pokémon to take so long to evolve. The second was Ash's Cyndaquil, which didn't evolve until near the end of Sinnoh League Victors. *Marc Thompson (voice of Colonel Hansen) is credited as "Mar'k' Thompson" for this episode. *As of this episode, all non-legendary and non-mythical Generation II Pokémon has appeared in the anime (with the exception of Porygon 2). Gallery Togepi starts to protect Misty AG045 2.jpg The weakened Togepi, at the paradise AG045 3.jpg Sara learned her parents are captured AG045 4.jpg Colonel Hansen has caught Togepi AG045 5.jpg Misty's Togepi absorbs the power, given by other Togepi AG045_Togepi_evolved_into_Togetic.jpg Misty's Togepi evolves into Togetic! AG045 6.jpg Misty proud of Togetic. AG045 7.jpg Misty sends Gyarados to battle AG045_Hansen's_Shedinja_defeated.jpg Shedinja roasted by Gyrados' flamethrower. AG045 8.jpg Colonel Hansen is arrested for his crimes and treachery. AG045_Team_Rocket_satisfied_as_Hansen's_arrested.jpg Team Rocket watch with pure satisfaction as Hanson is arrested. AG045 9.jpg The heroes watch as Togetic departs off AG045_Misty_&_Togetic's_farewell.jpg Misty and Togetic bid each other goodbye. AG045_Misty_&_Togetic's_goodbye_hug.jpg Misty and Togetic share one last hug with each other. AG045 10.jpg Misty watches as her longtime friend leaves to protect the other Togepis. }} Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group